The present invention relates to key cutting machines that duplicate and cut the key pattern from a master key on to a key blank and, more particularly, to key cutting machines having features for improved performance and ease of operation.
Key cutting machines typically comprise a pair of vise grips or clamps mounted on a carriage. A master key having a keyway groove or grooves if necessary and a key pattern already cut therein is placed in one of the vise grips or clamps on the carriage and a key blank awaiting to be cut having an identical keyway groove or grooves as necessary is placed in the adjacent vise grip or clamp on the carriage. The key pattern of the master key faces a stylus or tracer bar on the key cutting machine and the key blank faces a cutting wheel. The carriage is pivotally and linearly movable along a longitudinal supporting shaft and presses the key pattern of the master key against the tracer bar and the key blank against the cutting wheel. The carriage is then manually shifted longitudinally along supporting shaft thereby causing the key pattern on the master key to travel on the tracer bar and impart corresponding pivotal movement to the carriage so that the cutting wheel cuts the identical key pattern into the corresponding key blank. The key blank cut with the master key pattern is then removed from the vise or grip and buffed on a buffing wheel to remove any burrs.
While the above-identified description is directed to manual key cutting machines (machines in which the motion of the carriage results directly from user manipulation), there are also similar automatic key cutting machines. Such automatic key cutting machines can have a similar structure, but the carriage moves during the key cutting operation as driven by the motor of the key cutting machine.
Further, regardless of the particular operational characteristics of a key cutting machine, metal shavings result from the cutting wheel cutting a key pattern into a key blank. These metal shavings can accumulate if the key cutting machine is not cleaned on a regular basis and most advantageously after each key cutting operation. These metal shavings can fall into the housing of the key cutting machine and disrupt the operation of the machine or cause injury to the operator as they are very sharp and can cut an operator attempting to operate the key cutting machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a key cutting machine that can be operated in three different modes; automatic, semi-automatic, and manual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a key cutting machine that is adaptable to utilize a vacuum system for removing metal shavings from the cutter area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a key cutting machine having all motors and working parts mounted to the underside of the housing away from any metal shavings and dirt which gather below.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a computer interface so that the key cutting machine may be operated according to instructions from a Key I.D. system (as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/633,933, filed on Aug. 4, 2003, herein incorporated by reference herein) or automatic feeder system.